My Little Peice Of Heaven
by vampangelkai
Summary: They both loved each other but they didn't know the other loved them. Everyone around them could see the love but the one was already in a relationship, how can the younger one compare to the million dolla couple? K plus for slash :D


**My Little Peice Of Heaven**

Evan Bourne. The young, wide brown eyed, WWE superstar, was finally back in the WWE after having such a long time off due to an injury. Evan was overjoyed to be back, he was so lonely at home on his own, sure his friends called but none could visit since they were in a different town.

"Hey Evan, good to see that your back" Evan turned to one of his closest friends Randy Orton, The extremely tall, tanned, tattooed and handsome man. They grew up together since they were kids. Well since Evan was ten and Randy was thirteen going on fourteen.

"Hey Randy...yeah it's great to be back" Evan hugged Randy around the waist and buried his face into the elder mans chest

"Okay Evie can you please back away from _**my **_boyfriend?" came the teasing tone of non other than Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton's boyfriend, who had a playful smirk on.

Evan rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Cody and smiled brightly, but his eyes brightened as he saw a certain someone. Ted DiBiase

"Evie!" Evan smiled brightly as he was picked up around the waist and spun around by the man before him. He sighed happily as he was held and was more relaxed than he was when he was first held by Randy

Randy and Cody both shared a looked and a knowing smirked but they and Evan all shivered violently when they heard a French screeching accent

"Come on Ted Bear" Purred out Maryse, making Ted sigh softly but smiled caringly at Evan

"I'll talk to you later Evie" with that he was dragged away by an stuck up Frenchie, not even saying goodbye to his closest friends Randy and Cody, his eyes glued on Evan

But Ted was the only one that didn't see the dark look Maryse gave to the youngest man there Evan.

"What a bitch!" Cody growled out when the million dollar couple left the room. He had a scrunched up face that made Evan laugh

"Leave her alone, Teddy loves her"

Cody and Randy both looked at each other and wondered weaver to tell the youngster that Ted hated the woman and was only with her because of his father's wishes, even Maryse knew that herself

* * *

The show had started off with a bang and Evan watched backstage as the first match started and finished. Evan may have returned but his match wasn't until the following week but he still had to come in.

"Hey Evie" Evan smiled brightly as he glanced over at Ted, his heart racing a little as his cheeks pinked ever so light as he got a little shy

"Hey Teddy" Evan jumped up in Ted's arms and smiled brightly as Ted brought him close

"You doing okay there puppy?" Evan blushed at the nickname that most people called him and nodded "Good...are you going to watch me later?" Evan once more nodded and Ted smiled warmly "I'm so happy your back Evan" Ted began to lean down and Evan blinked before leaning up their lips brushing ever so slightly, but not to conceder it as a kiss

"Ted Bear?" the two men jumped apart, the elder containing his composer whilst the younger was blushing terrible as he turned his back and looked in his locker

"Maryse?" Ted forced a small smile "What are you doing in the guy's locker room?"

Maryse stood confidently with very little clothing as she waltz over to her 'boyfriend' "Just wondering why you weren't in our room Ted Bear" she purred out, taking Ted's shiver as a pleasurable one where it was the totally opposite

But Evan did see it out of the corner of his eye and it made him think about the near kiss. Did Ted love him? He began to think previous times, Ted did treat him better than everyone, and there was always that look in his eyes.

"I'll see you later Evie" Ted placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead before leaving with a scowling Maryse. Evan made a decision then...he will become Ted's and he will show Ted's father that he was good enough for his son

"What's with the look of determination for Evan?" Evan turned and smiled at Randy

"Just realised that I'm not going to get what I want until I act upon it..." Randy frowned and opens his mouth to ask what the younger male was talking about, that was until Evan cut him off "Me and Teddy nearly kissed" Evan blushed brightly

"Evan that's gr- wait what you mean nearly" Randy crossed his arms across his chest, a concerned look upon his face

"Maryse came in..." Evan looked down sadly and Randy brought him in close, kissing him on his forehead

"Don't worry Evan, he loves you...he's just scared"

"That's why tonight I'm going to show him I want him" Evan pulled back and put on his wrestling boots

"What are you talking about Evie?" Randy frowned with confusion

"I'm going to claim my place in the million dollar couple" with that said Evan left the locker room passing Cody who looked confused when he saw the huge grin upon his boyfriends face

"Randy, what's going on?"

_

* * *

_

I come from money, I come from class  
These ladies love me, for all my cash  
Wont let nobody, spoil my dream  
Cause I've got money I can do anything

"This contest is settled for one fall, introducing first he's from West Palm Beach Florida, weighing 235lbs and is accompanied by Maryse...Ted DiBiase formally known as The Million Dollar Couple!"

_I'm the best you can see in the best you can buy  
Money on the floor but it reach to the sky  
I was born a celebrity  
Pocket feelin' like a one man treasury-_

Just then The Million Dollar Couple's song suddenly stopped as Evan Bourne came running out and pulled Maryse off of Ted, letting her fall to the floor. The crowd went wild, whether it was because Evan was back or the fact that they wanted to see Evan beat Maryse for Ted.

Evan looked up at the man he loved and wished that he never done it, the look upon him wasn't a happy look, nor sad, more confused than anything. Evan bowed his head as to hide the blush that came upon him

"Evie?" Ted pleadingly whispered as the cameras couldn't pick it up

Without warning though Evan ran back backstage ignoring the others calls and ignoring his friends calls as he ran past them. His eyes began to fill with tear and he accidently bumped into someone, he didn't know who, since his eyesight was all blurred but he didn't care either he buried himself into the others chest and began to sob

"Shh puppy it's okay I've got you" whispered a deep voice as he picked up Evan and began to carry him off to a private locker room

When he calmed down a little Evan wiped his tears and stared into the eyes of non other than John Cena

"Hey kid, you okay now?" Evan nodded slowly, his face still buried into John's chest, they were sitting down on the sofa "I saw what you did out there…finally cracked?"

Evan looked up at the man, confused "What?"

John chuckled lightly "You finally want the DiBiase boy" he said more of a statement than a question

"Am I that obvious?" Evan blushed deeply

"To everyone but DiBiase himself" John smiled at Evan's puppy look "that's why he was confused to see you out there tonight" Evan sighed softly and rested his head upon John's chest

* * *

Ted finished his match against Santino, nearly loosing due to the fact that Maryse was screaming down his ear and Evan…oh how Evan was invading his thoughts.

Ted ran up the ramp, not waiting for his suppose to be girlfriend. He looked around the gorilla place, growling when Evan wasn't there. Ted took off down a random hallway "Evan!" He repeatedly screamed everywhere angry with himself

"You selfish asshole!" Randy Orton came up to Ted, Cody behind him trying to calm the viper down "He fucking loves you and all you do is stand there!"

Ted was taken back, his eyes widened as he just stared at his close friend "H-he loves me?" He stuttered out

Randy instantly calms down and looked with wonder at Ted "You didn't know? He's loved you for years Teddy"

"Years?" Ted choked out as he growled out more and kicked a dumpster out of anger

"Everyone knew Ted…even Maryse knew"

"Maryse knew?" Ted's eyes widened as he sat on the floor head in between his legs "I love him…I really love him…"

That moment Jeff Hardy was walking by texting on the phone a look of confusion as he read the text his boyfriend sent him "Evan is crying in our locker room?" He muttered out loud

Loud enough for Ted to hear and he shot up and grabbed Jeff by the shoulders in a tight grip, tears of frustration and anger were there "Who's locker room is Evan at? Please Jeff it'll be a big help to me, I need this please" Ted begged, randy behind him was shocked at the way the man was acting

"You love him that much?"

Ted ignored the question as he still looked at the younger hardy "Please Jeff"

Jeff bit his lower lip and nodded "Mine and Cena's locker room Ted…go 'et ya boy"

Ted didn't need to be told twice as he dashed down the hallway, ignoring Randy's calls

* * *

John smiled down at the now sleeping Evan. It broke his heart seeing the such alive young soul like this. He winced when he heard the banging at the door, glad Evan stayed asleep

"Alright, alright already I'm coming" John rushed to the door and was surprised to see a breathless and flustered Ted DiBiase at his door "Ted?"

"Is…is he-he here?" Ted didn't wait for an answer as he rushed inside, sighing with relief as he saw the sleeping man on the sofa. Ted ran a hand through Evan's hair

"Mmm…Teddy" Evan muttered in his sleep and ted couldn't help but smile as he heard the murmur

"That's it Evan…I'm here" Ted scooped Evan up and sat on the sofa, keeping the younger one close, glad to be holding his Evan, his puppy, his world in his arms.

John softly smiled and left his locker room, leaving the two to have a moment for themselves, he quickly shut the door and ensured no one disturbed the two.

"I love you Teddy" Evan murmured out

Ted whole facial expression softened at the sleeping man "I love you too…my little piece of heaven"

* * *

I dono if I should just keep this as it is or add another chapter...hmmm well atm its just a one-shot unless I get a really nice review asking otherwise


End file.
